


A Fine Sight

by Deannie



Series: hp100 drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-08
Updated: 2003-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie





	A Fine Sight

"Take it back, Malfoy." 

Ron Weasley's voice was still a child's and Draco grinned meanly. His own had already changed, dropping to a menacing depth. 

"What's the matter, Weasley? Afraid I'm right?" He sneered as that Granger twit glared at him. "That'd be a fine sight, wouldn't it?" 

"You don't know _what_ you're talking about," Granger muttered, frizzled hair standing out from her head. "Harry would never do something like that!" 

But there was doubt in her voice. 

After all, she'd seen Potter staring at the professor, same as anyone. 

And Severus Snape wasn't _too_ old to care, was he? 

* * *  
the end


End file.
